Tying My Shoes
by Inazuma1928
Summary: Doesn't really need a summary. Enjoy ! One-shot!


A group of girls walked past a basketball court and decided to take a peak inside. They all squealed when they saw a familiar mop of blonde hair and a silver single earing in the model's ear. The blonde was kneeling in front of another boy who was tan and had dark blue hair. The group of girls all ran over and when the blonde heard the girls run over he jumped and stood as quickly as he could without falling backwards. Kise turned to look at the girls with a red face and wide eyes, a kind smile taking over his expression.  
"Kise Ryouta! What are you doing here?" One of the girls at the front of the group asked, feeling completely star struck with twinkles in her eyes.  
"I'm playing a small game of basketball with my friend from middle school." Kise answered, motioning towards Aomine as the teen in question walked over. The teen draped his arm over the blonde and smiled at the group of girls, some of which made dreamy sighs at Aomine.  
"What were you doing just now, Kise-kun?" A small, quiet voice asked from the group of girl, a small laugh leaving the model.  
"Oh, that. I was just tying my shoes, nothing to worry about. Does anyone want something signed?" Kise asked, looking around the group expectantly. Sure enough, he got a bunch of girls to start squealing and hand him magazines, papers, some even wanted him to sign their shirts.  
When the model signed the last girl's magazine and she ran off after yelling out an 'I love you', he turned back towards his friend who sometime during the signings sat down on a nearby bench.  
"Don't give me that look, Kise. It's your fault for deciding to model." Aomine joked with a sly smirk, looking up as the blonde started walking towards him. Kise pouted and folded his arms across his chest, turning his head defiantly.  
"... Shuddup.." He muttered, keeping the pose. Aomine laughed and stood up, pulling the blonde into his lover's arms.  
Yes, Aomine and Kise were dating. They have been for quite a while actually, just since Kise hasn't came out publicly yet they have to keep their relationship a secret. Their meeting at the basketball court was actually one for them to see each other and actually be romantic without unwanted eyes watching. You know, except the group of girls that walked by, but that was extremely unlikely and would probably never happen to them again.  
Kise relaxed and let out a sigh as he leaned onto Aomine's chest. Soon Aomine's chest started rumbling way more than normal and Kise looked up to see a wide smile on Aomine's face with his eyes shut with tears in the corners of his eyes. Was he _laughing_?!  
"What are you laughing about?" Kise grumbled, a bit annoyed at his boyfriend. Aomine calmed down his laughter and when he went to tell Kise he started laughing again but this time it was louder. Kise growled and tried to squirm away from Aomine, but his boyfriend was much stronger than him and he wasn't planning on letting Kise go.  
"Aominecchi! What are you laughing about? Tell meee!" Kise whined with a pout, hitting his head on the other's chest. Finally Aomine calmed down his laughter enough to speak normally, and looked down at his boyfriend with a smug smile.  
"Tying your shoes, huh?" Aomine asked with a smirk, slightly shaking from his held back laughter. Kise's face immediately turned beat red and fought to get away from Aomine more, still not making much progress.  
"Eh! Don't talk about that, Aominecchi! It's embarrassing!" Kise squealed, pushing on Aomine's chest to get away. Aomine chuckled and pulled Kise closer, pressing their lips together to stop Kise from squealing too loudly. Kise let out a small 'Mmph!' when they kissed but stopped trying to push Aomine away.  
Soon Kise completely stopped fighting and actually started kissing back, his eyelids slowly drooping closed. Soon tongue started getting involved and both bodies became heated. Kise felt as if Aomine's hands were everywhere on his excited body and he fell in love with every let go over of Kise's lips which caused a whimper to leave the blonde and with barely open eyes Kise leaned forward, searching for the wet lips that were moved away from him.  
"Hey Kise~" Aomine cooed, smirking at the now horny blonde. It's amazing what a simple, skilled kiss can do.  
"Mm.. what?" Kise groaned, still wanting those warm lips back on his own.  
"I think your shoes are untied." Aomine whispered huskily, a smirk on his lips. Okay, so maybe that kiss did a lot more than just effect Kise. After a few confused moments Kise got the meaning behind Aomine's and pulled the tanned teen in for another quick kiss. The blonde then let his hands slide down to Aomine's waistline, dipping his fingers under the fabric above Aomine's crotch. He continued to pull until Aomine's hard member was revealed. He then proceeded to slowly fall down to his knees, opening his mouth as he felt his knees land against the concrete.  
Aomine's head shot back and a low moan left his lips when he felt a wet, warm tongue press against his member. Kise continued to tease, lick, and kiss until Aomine growled at him to cut it out. With a giggle Kise finally took as much of his partner in his mouth as he could, letting his hands take care of the rest of the length. A tan hand entangled through his blonde locks and he knew he was doing a good job. Kise sucked and licked, every so often grazing his teeth against the sensitive underside making Aomine lose what self control he managed to scrounge up.  
Aomine pushed on the blonde's head more, forcing the other to gag and take more of the member. He glared up for a moments at the moaning boy but continued his movements.  
"K..Kise.. I'm.." Aomine managed to moan out as a warning. Kise moved his mouth off of the hard heat but continued to rub and squeeze with his hand until Aomine finally came with a loud groan. Hot, milky fluid shot over the blonde's perfect face. Aomine was about to apologize but froze and almost drooled at the sight. Kise's tongue darted out and he licked the fluid away that was around his mouth, using his fingers to gather the rest that was on his face.  
Aomine growled as he felt himself grow hard again at the side and he pulled the blonde up by his collar. He shoved his lips almost painfully to the other pair, tasting himself when his tongue slipped inside. It was a bitter and salty taste, but it was something you could live with.  
"A-Aomine.. ch.. cchi.." Kise moaned against the tongue, reaching his hand to his own painfully hard erection. Before the tip of his finger could even brush against himself it was swatted away. His eyes opened and stared at the boy who denied him the ability to touch himself. He pleaded as hard as he could with his eyes but Aomine was having none of it. Aomine suddenly pulled away, almost making Kise fall at his sudden lack of balance. Luckily he caught himself and glared questioningly at the tanned boy. He gulped at the other's expression and let out a small whimper, reaching for his member again but was, _again_, denied.  
"Kise, we're going to my house." Aomine demanded as he walked towards his house, dragging the goofy, smiley blonde behind him.


End file.
